


i know i don't know you (but i'd like to)

by nouiiam



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bakery AU, M/M, a lot of pining on louis's part, bookshop au, i wanted both, its short and fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-28
Updated: 2014-02-28
Packaged: 2018-01-14 00:54:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1246624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nouiiam/pseuds/nouiiam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis owns a bookshop across the street from a bakery and he may or may not be infatuated with the boy that works there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i know i don't know you (but i'd like to)

**Author's Note:**

> this is un-beta'd , and yeah, very cute and fluffy and there's not much to it. 
> 
> title is taken from Can We Dance by The Vamps:)

The first time Louis sees Harry s on June fourth and it's the day he opened his very own bookshop. Zayn and Liam were helping him unpack boxes and boxes of books, stacking them on the shelves and making sure everything was put in it's correct places. It had taken months of planning and years of saving, but he had finally gotten everything ready to begin his own business.

 

 

He's unloading the last box from the truck when he looks across the street and into a bakery window, seeing a young boy, perhaps around his age, handing a small girl a pink frosted cupcake with the most gorgeous smile Louis has ever laid eyes on. He accidentally bumps into Zayn because of his staring and he quickly apologizes and rushes inside to put down the box and think of an excuse to walk across the street and talk to the boy in the bakery.

 

 

He could ask Liam and Zayn to go over with him, offer to buy them something as a thank you for helping move the books in and for Liam offering to work there for him. Yeah, that'd sound legit. Zayn wouldn't suspect a thing and if Zayn agrees Liam will agree and it'll all work out fine. Him and the mystery bakery boy with get along great, fall in love, get married, have a few kids and live happily ever after. He's got it all planned out, really. A nice, fairytale ending.

 

 

Except Zayn peeks his head in the door and ruins that fantasic plan. “Lou, Li and I are gonna head out.” Zayn says, leaving Louis's idea of suggesting all three of them going over in the dust. He smiles and waves bye to Zayn, leaning against the register counter and thinking up more ways to talk to the bakery boy across the way. Who needed them anyways, he could go by himself. He was a big boy, he didn't need his friends to go to a bakery.

 

 

He tells himself to finish putting away the last of the book, then he can just reward himself with something from the bakery and maybe talk to the boy there, too. It was a simple plan, simple enough that he shouldn't mess it up and possibly make an idiot out of himself.

 

 

Louis spends about an hour or two stacking books and checking to make sure they're in the right order. By time he finishes, it's around noon and he's not even sure if the cute bakery boy is still there, but he goes anyways because he's worked hard and something sweet didn't sound like such a bad reward.

 

 

Except as soon as he's locking up and ready to go across the street, he sees the bakery boy in the window again talking to a blonde boy and his nerves strike, causing him to turn the other direction and walk down the street to his flat instead.

 

* * *

 

He spends everyday after that one admiring the bakery boy from afar, babbling to Zayn about how nice his hair looked with that headscarf he wore that week, or ranting off to Liam on how Louis would descrube him in a book if he ever decided to write one. He doesn't think he will, but bakery boy deserves an entire novel written about the dimples he gets whenever he smiles.

 

 

Louis doesn't want to think of himself as obsessed, no. He likes to use the word infatuated. That's a much better word and he's seen it in almost every romance novel he's read so he thinks he'll keep that word around. Especially since Zayn likes to tease him about being a stalker and Louis is  _not_  stalking the boy in the bakery. He doesn't even know his name, therefore, it's not stalking and Zayn can politely fuck off.

 

 

“Are you going to talk to him?” Liam asks, waving his hand in Louis's face and snapping Louis out of his trance. It's not completely his fault. Bakery boy had decided to let his hair loose today and Louis has never seen such beautiful curls on a person before. It only proves his point that this bakery boy was sent down from the heaves to destroy Louis's life one cheeky smile at a time.

 

 

“Of course I'm going to talk to him.” Louis acts offended, smacking Liam's hand away from his face and leaning his arm on the counter. He rests his head on his hand, resuming his daily staring of the boy in the bakery and ignoring every word that came out of Liam's mouth.

 

 

“What year will that take place?” Liam continues and Louis wants to hit him upside the head with one of the books that's next to him, but he doesn't think Liam's face is worthy of being abused by his books so he settles for smacking Liam with his hand.

 

 

“I have a plan.” Louis says, forcing his gaze away from the window and shooting Liam an annoyed stare. Liam just had to go and ruin everything, didn't he?

 

 

Liam clicks his tongue. “Right, well your plan better work because Zayn is walking over with your eye candy right now.” Liam whistles, walking off towards the back before Louis can ask what he means. He looks out of the window again, seeing Zayn and the bakery boy walking across the street and oh god. He hadn't actually prepared for talking to him, no, he was perfectly content with daydreaming and staring at him from far away. Liam sucks and so does Zayn. They both suck, the two of them and Louis really needs new friends that won't go and ruin his life with being social.

 

 

The bell on the door rings and Louis freezes, staring down at his hands and hoping that maybe if he stays quiet the cute bakery boy will go and assume he's not actually there, ignoring him and preventing Louis from making a fool out of himself.

 

 

Of course, bakery boy is much smarter than that and says hi to Louis as soon as he walks in his Zayn, and oh fuck his voice. No honestly, Louis wants to fuck his voice and he's not ashamed of thinking it, really. He's pretty sure that everyone that's heard his voice has thought the same thing, so he's probably not alone.

 

 

It's low and gravely and Louis wonders what it would sound like when Harry's saying his name in bed and  _no._  He will not think about that while the boy is standing right in front of him, waiting for Louis to respond. Right, Louis needs to respond and not just stand there like an idiot.

 

 

“Hi.” Is all he says back, and  _nice going, Tomlinson,_  he thinks. His flirting skills couldn't have gotten that horrible, right? Or maybe it was only because he basically had a Greek god standing in front of him and he couldn't even think properly, let alone speak.

 

 

He is so much more attractivwe from three feet away, Louis notices, and that's really not to help him get over this pining habit he's picked up. His hair is under a head wrap today and he's wearing a plain black t-shirt and Louis wants to know how one person can look so good without even trying.

 

 

His eyes were an amzaing sea green color, which Louis had almost mistaken for blue, but  _damn,_  they were definitely green up close and Louis wanted to see them even closer, like maybe when they kissed or something. Louis was just throwing ideas around, nothing was set in stone yet.

 

 

“Louis, right?” Harry asks, holding out a hand. Louis was right about his name sounding beautiful coming out of that boy's mouth, because  _wow_ , Louis wanted to hear him say it everyday. He wanted him to read off his fucking to do list if that meant hearing his voice as often as possible. “I'm Harry.”

 

 

  
_Harry._  His name was Harry. Louis was done. He was absolutely done with this boy,  _Harry_ , and his perfect face and melodious voice and everything that came in between because he did not deserve this. He was a good fucking person and he didn't deserve being treated so cruelly by God or whoever was in charge of this cruel, cruel joke.

 

Louis meets Harry's hand with his, shaking it slowly before pulling away and showing off what he hopes is a cute and endearing smile. Harry doesn't seem repulsed or confused so Louis's just gonna go ahead and give himself a nice pat of the back for that one.

 

 

“Harry here was just telling me that his mate Niall was looking for a job.” Zayn comments and fucking Zayn. Sparks were flying, obviously, but Zayn was there and he was really ruining the whole love connection that Louis knows him and Harry have. “I told him that you were hiring, yeah?”

 

 

Louis nods. “Yeah, definitely. Bring him by, I'll see what I can do.” Holy shit, he got out an entire sentence without messing up and really, he should reward himself in some way because this was an accomplishment. Someone please come out and give him a medal because it doesn't get any better than this.

 

 

“Really man? That's great!” Harry smiles. Louis has made him smile, he can now go on with his day in peace and harmony. Except Zayn his still here and he has absolutely no problem making that known to Louis.

 

 

“Hey, do you know where Liam went?” Zayn asks, and Louis contains the urge he has to roll his eyes because Zayn knows exactly where Liam went. It's not that big of a store, so he's either in the front or in the back and he's not exactly standing here with the three of them so of course he's in the back. Stupid Zayn.

 

 

“Back, as usual.” Louis tells him and Zayn whisks himself off to the backroom, leaving Louis there with Hary and  _fucking Zayn._  This was the plan all along, to bring Harry over and just  _leave_  Louis helpless to his charming dimples and green eyes, green  _fucking eyes_ , without any rescue. Louis makes it a point to replace his friends because they're horrible people that want Louis to fail in life.

 

 

Harry clears his throat, glancing around before setting his sight back on Louis and grinning. “Zayn seems nice.”

 

 

“Just wait, the longer he sticks the around, the more you'll find yourself contemplating murder.” He mumbles, not that he's currently thinking of ways to rid of Zayn.

 

 

“Sounds like Niall.” Harry laughs. Louis decides that he wants to hear Harry's laugh every single moment of every day, and if he has to abuse Zayn's name to do so, then he will. “Wait no, shouldn't talk bad about him in front of you. Niall is a great and totally un-annoying guy.”

 

 

“I'm gonna go ahead and hold you to that.”

 

 

“Please don't.”

 

 

“Too late, it's already being held.” He smirks. Harry sighs, but smiles right afterward. Louis can do this, he can totally hold a conversation with one of the fittest boys he's seen in months. He is twenty two years old for god's sake, not some fifteen year old boy who's never been on a date before.

 

 

“Alright, but if you don't hire Niall, tell him that it's not my fault and he should continue to love me unconditionally.” Louis laughs at that, nodding his head. Harry was funny. He was funny and charming and had a great personality and Louis didn't know what to do with himself. There wasn't anything about Harry that Louis  _didn't_  like and he's not sure how he's going to recover from this one.

 

 

Zayn and Liam are taking an awful lot of time in the back and Louis's began to worry if they had died or if they were in the middle of a heated makeout session, which would be completely unfair considering that they were in  _his_  store and if anyone should be having a heated makeout session, it was Louis. He damn well deserved it too.

 

 

“My break is almost over, so I'm gonna head back.” Harry says and  _no_. Louis was just getting used to the english language again and now Harry had to go and leave him, without so much as a “can I have your number” or maybe even an “I think we're soulmates. Although that last one seemed a bit unlikely, but it's the thought that counts.

 

 

“Right. Work, responsibilities, adult things.” Louis waves his hand in the air, a lazy grin on his face. He's still waiting for Harry to confess his love, but no worries, let Harry take his time. This is a big thing to do.

 

 

But Harry doesn't profess his undying love and instead he just nods at Louis and begins to walk out of his shop, along with the missing piece of Louis's heart. Alright, Louis isn't  _that_  sappy. “Come 'round the bakery sometime. I might be able to sneak a cookie or two.” Harry winks before slipping out the door and back across the street.

 

Louis thinks he's died.

 

 

* * *

 

He decides to take up Harry on his word and take a quick break to go the bakery. He might as well, seeing as Harry was supposed to bring his friend Niall over anyways and he wanted to try a cupcake or something, maybe one of those black and white frosted cookies Zayn had bought the other day and refused to share with Louis. Apparently you only get sharing privileges if you're his boyfriend and Louis doesn't exactly find that fair.

 

 

Louis walks into the bakery, immediately scouting for Harry and slouching his shoulders when he doesn't see him right away. He looks over the pastries while he waits for Harry to appear, beginning to wonder if Harry's there at all. He really hopes he is, he'd look like a complete knob if he went to his job without Harry actually being there.

 

 

“See something you like?” Louis looks up from the pastries, being met with Harry in a light blue beanie and his bakery apron.

 

 

  
_You_. Louis wants to say, but he bites his tongue and points to the half moon cookie (which, what the  _hell_ , why didn't Zayn ever tell him the name of those black and white frosted cookies) smiling up at Harry.

 

 

“One of those, I suppose.” He says. “Maybe two. Or what the hell, make it three. I promised Liam I'd bring him something back for Looking over the shop for me.” Louis rambles. Harry chuckles, grabbing a paper bag and using tongs to put three cookies inside the bag before handing it to Louis.

 

 

Louis raises an eyebrow and grabs it, waiting for Harry to tell him how much it was. Harry notices this, smiling and shaking his head. “You're helping me out with Niall, it's on me.” He gives Louis a thumbs up and Louis has fallen for a complete angel. There is no doubt in his mind that Harry came from the heavens above.

 

 

“What if I end up not hiring him?” Louis pushes, even though it's ridiculous to ask because he really needs the help at the shop and he'd take whatever he could get right now. Anyways, Harry doesn't seem all the scared for Niall to not get the job, so he can't be that bad.

 

 

“Then I will track you down for the six quid, not that it'd take long to find you.” He jokes and points out the bakery windows towards Louis's shop.

 

 

Louis laughs, nodding. “Right right, wouldn't want that to happen.” He mutters. “Anyways, I left Liam by himself, so I better get going. See you later, Harry.” Harry waves bye as Louis begins to walk out, and alright, Louis may have overreacted earlier.

 

 

* * *

 

Niall's great.

 

 

He's got a bubbly personality and takes in everything Louis tells him and yeah, Niall's really great. So great, that Louis hires him on the spot and even invites him and Harry to hang out with him, Zayn and Liam for their FIFA tournament that night.

 

 

“Sounds great!” Niall exclaims, swinging his arm around Harry and grinning at Louis. What does Louis have to do to gain that type of friendship with Harry, honestly. “Harry here needs more friends.”

 

 

Harry scoffs, pushing Niall off of him and crossing his arms. Cute, Harry is really,  _really_  cute. “I have plenty of friends, Niall.”

 

 

“Oh I'm sorry. You have two whole friends. My bad.” Niall says sarcastically and Louis snorts. No,  _fuck_ , he snorted. That wasn't attractive, or maybe it'd be attractive on Harry, but it definitely wasn't on him. Luckily Harry doesn't notice and focuses on arguing with Niall.

 

 

“You and Nick are the only friends I'll ever need.” Harry mumbles. 

 

 

“Excuse me?” Louis blurts and he really didn't mean to say it out loud, but he did and now Harry's gonna think he's weird and clingy and why does he keep making an idiot out of himself? Better yet, why isn't Liam there to make sure he isn't making an idiot out of himself?

 

 

Harry laughs, though, along with Niall and Louis's nerves calm down a bit. “Sorry mate, definitely adding you to the list of best friends for life.”

 

 

“As you should.” Louis replies. “I will be the best damn friend on that list.” Niall makes a grunt of disapproval, so Louis shakes his head and rephrases. “Besides Niall, of course.”

 

 

“Better.” Niall gives a quick nod, patting Harry's back. “I'll always be number one, right Haz?” He asks and Harry rolls his eyes, placing an hand on Niall's shoulder.

 

 

“Of course, Niall. No one could ever come above you.” He says with a wry smile. Niall doesn't seem to notice the sarcasm in Harry's voice, so he simply smiles and nods. Zayn probably would've smacked Louis. Then again, Zayn isn't exactly as happy-go-lucky as Niall is. Louis needs nicer friends. He needs friends like Niall and Harry that aren't in a relationship and don't make Louis feel like the biggest third wheel in existence.

 

 

“Alright, so Niall, are you good with starting tomorrow?” Louis changes the subject, looking at Niall who just nods and smiles. “Great, because Liam's not coming in tomorrow and I'm gonna need helping finishing setting everything up." He says, gesturing over to a few boxes of books that he had completely forgotten about until Liam brought it up before his break. 

 

 

"Yeah man, no problem. What time?" Niall is so enthusiastic about everything and Louis wonders how someone could always be optimistic. 

 

 

Louis shrugs, leaning against the counter. "Noon? Is that fine? I'm not one for getting up early, so Liam's usually here in the mornings. I mean, not tomorrow, but mostly." 

 

 

"Noon is fine." Niall says. "I'm up early anyways." Louis's starting to think that Harry and all of his friends have absolutely zero flaws because so far he hasn't seen a single one. 

 

 

"You are fantastic." Louis tells him and he means it. Liam would probably sit and complain that Louis isn't responsible enough to own his own business, but really, who cares what Liam thinks. Louis certainly does not. "Now that we've established everything, I believe it's time for me to close up and for us to go play Fifa." 

 

* * *

 

As it turns out, Harry does have a flaw and it's his lack of knowledge when it comes to playing Fifa. Or according to Niall, he's just as rubbish at actual football than he is at the game. Louis doesn't know where he stands on this flaw, yet.

 

 

"You do realize you're absolutely shit at this, don't you?" Zayn tells Harry from where he's laying on Liam's shoulder, watching the four other boys play. He's learned that he doesn't get into these games because it usually ends up with Louis and Liam arguing over who actually won and who was cheating when said person won. Instead he waits until the game is over and Liam immediately turns to him to back him up on the fact that he beat Louis.

 

 

"Thanks pal." Harry mutters, slightly offended. Louis takes a second to smack Zayn's leg, then goes back to focusing on the game. "Ha!"

 

 

Zayn glares at both Louis and Harry, shaking his head and taking his phone out of his pocket. "God, you two are gonna be trouble."

 

 

Louis smirks, scoring another goal which results in a groan from Niall and Liam. "See Liam, you're still shit even when I've got the worst teammate." Niall had automatically refused to be on the same team as Harry, and he sees why now. Except it doesn't really mater in the end, considering Louis's got enough skill for the both of them and he plans on proving it to Liam. 

 

 

Harry opens his mouth to say something, but Niall starts yelling swears as Louis passes him with the ball and it completely disrupts his train of thought. 

 

 

"Shut up, Louis." Liam groans. Louis chuckles, pressing multiple buttons on his controller before scoring another goal and high-fiving Harry when he does so. "Stop showing off."

 

 

"Oh, do you mean stop beating your arse?" He replies, leaning forward and watching the TV screen intently. Harry's long given up, watching Louis's hands on the controller and attempting to imitate the same moves, but to no avail. He sits back on the sofa instead, mindlessly moving his player around and watching as Louis played. "Harry isn't even playing and we're  _still_  winning."

 

 

"Harry what are you even doing." Niall asks, pointing at where Harry's player is on the screen. "You're just running around."

 

 

Louis laughs, patting Harry's shoulder. "He's being smart and letting me make all the plays."

 

 

"Cheating." Liam coughs, distracting Louis slightly. 

 

 

"Liam shut up, I am not cheating."

 

 

"I think you are."

 

 

"Well I thought you wouldn't be a wanker when I first met you but we think wrong sometimes." Louis retorts, earning a laugh from Harry. 

 

 

Liam looks down at Zayn for a brief moment, but his boyfriend is too enthralled in his phone to defend Liam. "Pass the ball to Harry then, if you're not cheating."

 

 

"Harry's not open."

 

 

"Harry's been open for the entire game, mate." Niall quips and Harry sighs. Louis glares at Liam, but takes a deep breath and passes the ball to Harry. "It's all you, Haz." Harry stares at the screen, not sure on what he should be doing. He doesn't  _play_  Fifa, he sits to the side and watches Niall play. That's all, he doesn't actually know how to play the game. This is what he gets for trying to impress Louis.

 

 

He sits up straight, attempting to do the same thing he had seen Louis do earlier. He's going to assume he's doing well so far, seeing as Niall looks shocked and Louis seems slightly amused at Liam and Niall's expense. 

 

 

"All you have to do is score, then Liam can kindly shut the fuck up." Louis tells him, shooting Liam a dirty looking before turning back to the screen and watching as Harry played. "Okay, now just-"

 

 

"Don't coach him!" Liam exclaims and Louis kind of wants to throw his controller at Liam's head, but he won't because his controller doesn't deserve that abuse. 

 

 

Harry shakes his head, ignoring both Liam and Louis and continuing to copy Louis's movements from earlier. It's only when he's near Liam's goal that he realizes he doesn't know which button it is that actually kicks the ball into the goal, so he sits tapping on every button until he finds the right on and kicks the ball into Liam's goal at the last second.

 

 

"I believe you owe me an apology, Liam." Louis says smugly. Liam rolls his eyes, setting his controller on the coffee table. "Harry, too."

 

 

"Whatever. You still cheated." Liam mumbles. Zayn glances up from his phones, looking between Louis and Liam.

 

 

"Is the game over?" He asks and Louis nods. He's about to ask who won, except he sees how pouty Liam is and how proud Louis seems and he assumes Louis did. "Does that mean we can go to bed?" Liam nods, still visibly upset until Zayn presses a kiss to his cheek and stands up from the sofa. "Goodnight guys." He mumbles, pulling Liam up and disappearing into their bedroom. 

 

 

"Losers don't get laid!" Louis yells, getting up to shut off the game. Niall laughs, putting his controller the same place Liam did and standing. "Are you two gonna head out?" He asks, facing the both of them. 

 

 

Harry nods, holding his controller out for Louis to grab. Louis takes it, putting it down on the coffee table. "This was fun, we should do it again soon." Harry tells him, walking with Niall towards the front door of Louis's flat. Louis follows the both of them, smiling at Harry. 

 

 

"We should! Next week, yeah?" Niall suggests, halfway out the door. Louis laughs, nodding his head and setting his gaze back on Harry when Niall waves bye and heads down the stairs of his building complex.

 

 

"I like Niall." Louis says. 

 

 

"Everyone likes Niall." Harry points out and Louis has to admit that this was probably a fact. "But anyways, gotta go. Early shift tomorrow. Swing by?"  _Of course_  Louis would swing by. Like he'd ever miss a chance to go and see Harry. Right.

 

 

"Definitely. You should have those half moon cookies waiting for me." Louis grins. 

 

 

Harry chuckles. "Will do. Bye Louis." He waves and exits the flat, Louis closing and locking the door behind him.

 

* * *

Louis continues to go to the bakery everyday for the next month. It's all he does on his breaks now, is head across the street and distract Harry for thirty minutes before heading back. It's always the same thing, Louis buys two half moon cookies and then him and Harry will just sit and talk until both of their breaks are over. Louis likes this arrangement.

 

 

Niall joins them every now and then, and sometimes Liam will, but for the most part it was only the two of them. Louis also finally has Harry in his contacts, which had happened the day after the first Fifa game and that results in nonstop texting even when the two of them aren't on break. Liam says that the both of them are proper obsessed with each other and Niall agrees. Louis refuses to comment on the matter.

 

 

Zayn teases Louis relentlessly, but it's not any different from before. Except now it's not only Zayn and Liam, but Niall too, teasing both Louis and Harry whenever they hang out altogether. Louis's sure Harry doesn't mind it, but he can't help his cheeks flushing red whenever Zayn says something about them acting like a couple. 

 

 

He's still got that weird infatuation thing with Harry, because how couldn't he? Harry was just  _amazing_  and there was nothing Louis didn't like about him. He was attractive, for one, but then he had the personality to match and Louis can't believe Harry's even  _real_. People like Harry don't just exist, they're usually figments of people's imaginations, but here he was, daunting around in a head wrap and smiling like he wasn't the impossible boy.

 

 

"Harold, I hope you have my half moon cookies!" Louis sings, walking up to the counter and smiling as Harry comes out the back with a paper bag in his hand. Louis grins, taking his wallet out of his pocket before Harry stops him.

 

 

"How about," Harry begins, holding out the paper bag. "you pay for these by going on a date with me. A proper one." Louis dies. No, honestly, Louis  _dies._  Harry has just asked him on a date,  _a date._ One that he's been hoping for since he first laid eyes on Harry and he feels like a fourteen year old girl getting asked on her first date, but he

doesn't care because it's  _Harry_. 

 

 

He stays wrapped up in his thoughts for a minute or so before he realizes Harry's still waiting for an answer. "I'm, shit, I-" Louis stutters, fumbling to get the right words out of his mouth. Harry's biting his lip now and no,  _no_ , Louis doesn't even want to think that he makes Harry nervous because Harry makes him nervous and god damn it why can't he just say  _yes_  already. "Yes." He finally says, and Harry's all smiles and dimples and Louis can't say he's ever seen something cuter. 

 

 

"Oh thank god. Niall said that if I didn't ask you than he was going to ask you for me, and I mean, I'd been talking about you for weeks, so what if he mentioned something about that, and I just did didn't I?" Harry stops speaking and Louis nods slowly, not used to Harry being so anxious around him. Harry was always so calm and collected, it was always Louis who was running his mouth and telling Zayn and Liam about how much he liked him and  _wow_ , this was such a change in events. 

 

 

"You talked about me?" Louis asks. Harry grins sheepishly, nodding. "Ask Zayn and Liam, I wouldn't stop going on about you." He admits, breaking eye contact with Harry. "What a pair of idiots we are."

 

Harry chuckles, putting the paper bag down on the counter. "Niall's not gonna let me hear the end of this." He mutters.

 

 

"Imagine Zayn and Liam? God knows they already teased me about pining." Louis replies, grabbing the paper bag. "S'all worth it, I guess."

 

 

"How do you feel about kissing before a date?" Harry asks quickly. Louis looks up at him, furrowing his eyebrows and pursing his lips.

 

 

"Isn't it kissing on a first date?"

 

 

Harry shrugs, leaning over the counter so his face was in front of Louis. "It doesn't have to be." 

 

 

"I like the way you think, Harry." Louis says smiling before closing the space between them and softly pressing his lips against Harry's.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> im on tumblr! [donnyslouis](http://donnyslouis.tumblr.com/)
> 
> feedback is always appreciated:)


End file.
